


【圆勋】右耳

by healerqi_only_one



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healerqi_only_one/pseuds/healerqi_only_one
Summary: 没头没尾没真车写的什么破烂玩意儿dbq
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	【圆勋】右耳

右耳。  
右耳。

/  
因着马上就要放假的缘故，拉长了的铃声也不似平时一般刺耳，黄昏爬上漆了绿色的破旧单人课桌，李知勋把假期用的上的课本从桌洞里拣出来，其余的都扔去班级后头他那个被涂满涂鸦的柜子。

最后一个离开教室的。

关掉吱吱嘎嘎仿佛下一秒就会旋转着飞下来，削掉谁的脑袋的可怕风扇，再检查一遍书包里的东西是不是都带全，李知勋把吉他盒甩到背上，锁了门。

踮了脚隔着教师办公室的小窗玻璃往里望，李知勋已经按在门把手上的手迟疑了下——

视线里出现的那个人可不是他现在想要看到的。

低头看了腕表，没办法，时间可不等人，再拖拉下去等听完教导主任又臭又长的训导，兼职怕是要迟到。

把敲门进去跟里面那人同处一个空间这件事，和本来就少的可怜的兼职工资被扣放在天平上比一比，好像还是一分钱难倒了英雄汉。更何况他李知勋真的扣不起那一点点钱。

硬着头皮开门进去，教导主任从站着的那个单薄的肩膀后面探出头来，“知勋来啦”

李知勋应了一声，躲着那人的视线凑到办公桌前面。那人懒洋洋地转过头来低头看他，嘴角的笑意让他不寒而栗。

“全圆佑你少给我吊儿郎当的，“ 教导主任皱着的眉头差不多能夹死一只苍蝇，把满是红叉叉的试卷扔到全圆佑胸口，”暑假的互助小组知勋和你一组，你把这考过的东西都跟人家学明白了，下学期开学考你再考的稀烂拉低平均分你试试看。“

这对李知勋来说算得上是晴天霹雳了，他差点两眼一黑昏过去，好不容易熬到了暑假，想着可以多找一份兼职过得宽裕一点，还能有些空闲时间练习新曲子。

得，美梦就是用来破灭的。

但当着负责报批学生补助金的教导主任，他也不敢真的说什么，只能咽掉口水扯出一个尽量比哭好看一点的笑容答应了下来。

不答应又能怎么办，李知勋瞄到桌面放着的互助小组名单，心里的白眼翻过天去，怎么就好死不死的，非得把全圆佑跟他分到一组去。

“我知道了，一定不会辜负老师的期待，“ 全圆佑一反往常，收敛了混混头子的不羁，装起了乖。

“和知勋的心意的。“ 狐狸一样的狭长的眼中透着些恶劣的笑意。

好不容易嗯嗯啊啊地把教导主任那些没营养的夸奖的话敷衍过去，李知勋赶紧说了声老师再见逃出办公室，关了门转身就看到坐在栏杆上晃着腿的全圆佑，细细长长的小腿在宽松的校服裤管里晃来晃去。

仗着腿长的优势，狭小的走廊里，全圆佑伸出腿来就能拦住李知勋的大半去路，“你是不是傻。”

肯定句。

“你以为你是优等生那个老头就看重你么？还不是丢你过来给我这个差生补课，明明自己都自顾不暇了。“ 如果换一种语气的话，这番话或许会被当做关心，但由于讲这话的人是个恶劣的人...

听在李知勋耳朵里就格外刺耳。

全圆佑长腿一伸从栏杆上跳下来，他身体单薄的像个纸片人，不过肩膀够宽，俯身下来贴着李知勋脸颊说话，还是很有侵略感。

“就你，像傻瓜一样还在给他跑腿干活鞍前马后，你傻不傻啊你。” 嗯讲真这话换给别人说就真的有点傲娇的关心的味道了。

李知勋抬头狠狠瞪了他一眼，伸手，“还我。”

全圆佑原本来了兴致想继续逗他，我现在还了你万一你暑假人跑没影了不给我补习我多亏。

一偏头，小小的身子后面背着的大吉他盒进入视线，想了想还是从裤子右边口袋掏出来那个小物件还给他。

背着琴，大概兼职结束还要去上课吧。全圆佑想。

“哎哎，别走。“ 全圆佑扯着李知勋手腕把拿回了东西一言不发就要走的人拽回来，毫不客气地上衣兜裤子口袋摸了个遍拎出个手机来，按着李知勋手指头解了锁，输入一串号码。

“下周一哦，不见不散。“

/  
隔壁桌的李知勋真是个令人琢磨不透的人。全圆佑托着下巴一边转笔一边想。

“你太吵了。“ 全圆佑的转笔技术堪称一绝，很烂的那种一绝，转个五圈就得掉在桌子上一次，劈劈啪啪的吵得人心烦，白金色头发的小人儿阴沉着一张脸甩来这一句话。

嘿我看你个小朋友是活得不耐烦了吧，x中谁没听过我全圆佑的名号，见我不得乖乖让路躲着走，也就你，有胆量这么跟我说话。

大热的夏天还扣个灰色的毛线帽，帽子下面压着长到脖颈的白金色的头发，看起来猫毛一样柔软好摸，看的全圆佑很想动手扯下来上手摸摸看。

全圆佑觉得，放学之后鬼使神差地偷偷跟在李知勋身后的那个人不是自己。

晃晃荡荡跟着前面的小人儿走过几个街区，隔着不远不近刚好不会被发现的距离，踩过几条斑马线再踢走几块碍眼的小石子。

背着大大吉他盒的小小身体上套着大家都一样的白色校服衬衫，鸭舌帽压的低低的遮住小半张白皙的面庞，白金色的过耳短发扎起来一个小揪揪 ，压在帽子后面的搭扣下。

明明都是一样的校服衬衫，怎么偏偏觉得他的材质好像更不好些，隐隐约约能透出里面的肤色的样子，肩胛骨撑起来的那块也格外明显。全圆佑想。

吝啬地拉到领口的校服上衣拉链，老老实实的没改过的校服裤子，白皙的皮肤纤细的锁骨都藏的严严实实，一点都露不出来。

全圆佑也没想明白那天在厕所碰到他，怎么会起了坏心思要欺负他。冲了水出来就看到李知勋在水池边上仔仔细细地洗手，开着小小的水流，把肥皂泡泡一点点冲干净，手腕指缝指甲都照顾得周全，冲冷水冲得太久所以骨节都有些发红。

好像在做什么伟大而又神圣的事业一样，认真而又专注，丝毫没有注意到身后的全圆佑。

他明明能在镜子里看到我的。

好像是被莫名的忽视感激怒，全圆佑感觉不再压制得住心里深处的黑色暗流。

高一的课上了一整年，每次教室后面贴的成绩单里前五位都有李知勋的名字，谁都搞不明白这优等生为什么偏要混在最后一排的混混堆里，又不像要同流合污的样子，明明上课都还是有认真在听，也不与他们有什么交往。

不过李知勋和谁都没什么交往就是了。

小小的人窝在最后排，也不知道能不能看清楚黑板。

全圆佑贴上去的时候他好像吓到了，身体的抽动打断了水流，但表面还是维持着淡淡的样子，随即又恢复如平常。

皮肤白的人是不是很容易脸红。

全圆佑就这么从背后贴着李知勋，等着他有什么挣扎的动作，这姿势看起来很像是从背后来的一个拥抱，但不是。

“有事吗？“ 李知勋冷静地关上水龙头。

全圆佑很讨厌李知勋这一副天塌下来与他何关的淡漠样子，你装给谁看啊，呼气的频率和毛细血管的扩张已经暴露了你。

大手绕过腰侧撑在洗手台上，全圆佑靠近李知勋的右耳旁，摘掉他的助听器，丢进自己口袋。

李知勋看着镜子里的全圆佑，嘴唇一张一合，说着什么。

可惜临近放假，打扫的人也懈怠了下来，镜子上脏兮兮的水渍和泡沫留下的痕迹，李知勋并没看清楚他说了什么。

直觉。

全圆佑直觉李知勋对他有好感。

还在青春期发育中的男孩子总是敏感，敏感到蹭一蹭就会站立起来，更何况是这样一张脸靠着自己肩膀，贴着听不见声音的右耳低声讲话。

李知勋低下头憋红了脸，小知勋在宽松的校服裤子里已经蠢蠢欲动，他分明能感觉得到，身后那个人，紧紧挨着自己的那个部位，硬硬的一包。

“都放学了，不会有人的。“ 是恶魔的低语。

“知勋喜欢我的，不是吗？“ 

嘶——

原来脖子上被舌头舔到是这种触感。

/  
李知勋半侧着身子朝左趴着，右腿被握着腿弯拉成直角按在床上，整个人扭曲成一种奇怪的姿势，呜咽着不成调的语句。每被撞击一下李知勋就忍不住蜷缩一次，不知道做了多久，下身弄得一片潮湿泥泞，身后那人还硬着，在他紧窄的的地方进进出出，嘴巴也被捂住不让叫喊出声。

快感和痛楚一并烧灼着李知勋的神经，他感到身后传来浓烈的爱意与侵压，全圆佑舔着李知勋的右耳耳骨，再含住耳垂。

李知勋感觉全圆佑在说些什么。

但他听不清。

全圆佑紧紧抱着他，细瘦的手臂横在李知勋胸前硌得他生疼，下面还在被一阵阵剧烈的挺动破开，像肉刃一般，在甬道里辟出前路再收缩着退出。

李知勋抓着床单想往前爬，结果连脆弱的囊袋都被身后人拿捏住，湿润的东西流进指缝，想要呼痛而不能。

快感快要到达顶峰，全圆佑把李知勋翻过来，两个人变成面对面的姿势，重新挺着性器插进已经红肿的穴口，大力的抽插每一下都顶送到最里面，李知勋觉得自己要变成破碎的娃娃了。

一场性爱中唯一的对话，单向的对话，“知勋啊，你爱我，好不好，嗯？“

不要...不要爱你...

不要——！

李知勋从梦中惊醒，按亮手机，八点。

上一次迷迷糊糊地醒来看手机还是六点钟，看天还没亮就继续沉入睡眠，没想到这两个小时睡得浑身酸痛还做了...这种梦。

好累，多睡的两个小时回笼觉结果变成了折磨，一点没有解乏。

想到这里，李知勋紧张兮兮地赶紧把手伸进被子里，摸摸前面摸摸后面——还好只是梦而已。可我怎么会梦到那个恶劣的人？还在梦里跟他做那种事...

「叮咚——」

李知勋套上校服外套爬起来去开门。

全圆佑居然戴了眼镜来，原来他近视吗？以前在学校怎么没见过。

“我还戴了眼镜来，怎么样，够有好好补习的诚意吧？“

李知勋刚经历了一场紧张的...梦，又刚从被子里爬出来，整个人带着轻微的汗气，刘海也湿答答地贴在额头上，皮肤本来就白，又泛着红晕。

全圆佑揶揄道，“让我看看，优等生李知勋刚刚做了什么坏事啊？” 他俯下身子来，脸贴的很近，熟悉的狐狸的笑容让的确在梦里跟全圆佑做了点儿坏事的李知勋有些心虚，闪开身子让他进屋。

明明是夏天，但天气却不知不觉开始干燥，润肤露可怜巴巴挤了又挤彻底用光，牙膏也都卷到最底下。李知勋还是不习惯首尔干燥的空气，白皙的皮肤上被他偷偷抓出一个又一个红痕，好在校服领子勒得死紧，什么都露不出来，如同他这个人一样，包裹的严密。

婉拒了星探邀约，在他看来漫长的练习生生活也不知道什么时候能出道，能拿到结算的日子更是遥不可及。说他见识短浅也好，他对成为万人爱戴的偶像没什么兴趣，也不觉得自己这张脸可以胜任这份工作。花费时间去练习还不如多兼职一个小时拿一点工资，或者窝在小沙发里写曲子，多一点拿得出手的作品明年去面试专业课的时候才有更多机会拿奖学金去上大学吧。

不过再苦的日子里也要苦中作乐，拣生活里值得开心的小事乐一乐，才没那么难熬。

比如以为可乐都喝光了，打开冰箱却在里格翻出最后一瓶存货…虽然被全圆佑抢走了。

李知勋看着被抢走的可乐在全圆佑手里冒着泡泡，喉结动一动，咕嘟咕嘟，就没了大半。

全圆佑一边喝一边用眼睛偷瞄着李知勋的表情，又把可乐瓶递给他，“喏，看我够义气吧，还给你留了一半。”

“这样我们就算间接接吻了吧。“

哼。

李知勋没接过可乐瓶，转身在小茶几上摊开全圆佑那张飘红的试卷。

又不是没亲过，还害羞上了。全圆佑在心里腹诽道。

李知勋开始把画了红勾的题一道一道在纸上写出计算过程，时不时地用笔敲一下全圆佑的头问他听懂没有，再走神...再盯着我...就赶紧滚蛋。

全圆佑打量着李知勋的衣服心想，补课的时候也捂的严严实实，看着这长袖长裤的，本来就没有空调的家里更是燥热。李知勋的衣服下面已经开始出汗，在他没注意到的的地方，汗湿了里面的白色小背心。

“怎么？怕我吃了你啊捂的这么严实”

“你快点算完这题今天补习就结束了您哪来哪去...“

还没等话讲完李知勋就被压在地板上，衣服也被强行扒下来， 流了汗又吹了风一下子凉快下来，但是湿漉漉的背心袒露在全圆佑面前，整个气氛很尴尬。

琴谱被窗外刮进来的一阵风吹起来，散乱着四散飘开，李知勋急忙推开身上压着的人去收琴谱。

全圆佑坐在地板上仰头看着背对他手忙脚乱地收拾琴谱的人，他即使汗湿也没有什么异味，奶白色的人，是奶香味儿的。

/  
全圆佑盯着好好地戴在李知勋右耳的那只助听器，想起那天自己摘掉它之后对它讲的话。  
反正，喜欢之所以无解就是因为你控制不了它的出现和发展。  
反正，心事只说给右耳听。

END.


End file.
